Angry Little Dragon
by HiM'e'iTSu
Summary: It was said that sometimes when you feel angry, just frustrated or even depressed, you could tell all your feelings to a total stranger and that would make you feel better. Harry/Draco as kids. May be cosidered as minor slash.
1. Angry Little Dragon

It's a little story about Harry and Draco as kids. It takes place before their first year at Hogwarts. I guess I changed their first meeting:)  
It may be considered as slash, but rather minor...

**And great thanks to LunaParvulus, who was a beta reader for this fic:)))**

Hope you'll enjoy:)

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine...unfortunately...

***

It was said that sometimes when you feel angry, just frustrated or even depressed, you could tell all your feelings to a total stranger and that would make you feel better.

Too tired of yelling at his house-elves, breaking his mother's favourite china, buying everything he could see in the Diagon alley, and even bored with flying on his new broom, young Draco Malfoy had decided to try that out. So that was why he was sitting at Fortescue's searching for a "prey".

His eyes stopped at the blond girl with a dreamy expression in her eyes sitting two tables away from him. Draco was sure she was from a magical family – remembered her from somewhere, though he couldn't recall her name. A girl had a necklace – Draco wasn't able to tell what it was made from. _Looks like carrots. _Draco thought. _Such distaste._

The girl wasn't the option. Not only because of her appearance, but because the blond boy needed someone unknown, though definitely not a muggle-born. He spotted two red haired wizards down the road and snorted disgracefully. _Weasley..._

Then his attention caught a figure of an almost giant man. _Wow...I should ask Father about him._

Draco narrowed his eyes as he noticed a boy, who desperately tried to catch up with the giant's pace. As the strange pair went into one of the shops Draco jumped from his seat and rushed across the street, but after a second he stopped himself. _Patience._ And continued his walk gracefully, stopping by the show-window of the nearby store.

_What is taking them so long_? Wondered the little blond; his mood getting worse with every passing second.

Finally the giant and a boy with incredibly messy hair exited the shop, both holding enormous bags in their hands. They continued their way down the street, Draco following not far behind. After a few stops at different shops, the giant had taken bags from the little boy's hands and left him in a nearest cafe. As soon as the man was enough far away Draco rushed to the other kid, grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the boy shouted when he came to his senses and tried to pull away. The boy appeared to be stronger than the lithe blond, but they were already in the middle of a little garden. Alone. Just what the blond needed. Draco glared at the boy in front of him, while the boy glared back at Draco.

"What do you want from me?"

"Do you know who I am?" Asked the blond, ignoring other boy's question.

"A madman?"

"Trying to be witty? You aren't good at it," the blond commented.

"So. Do you know who I am?"

"No. I don't. Isn't it obvious? Well... Who are you, anyway?"

"Ha! As if I'm going to tell you!" Draco squeaked with a victorious grin. Though, that didn't seem to affect the black haired boy.

"What is your name?" the blond asked.

"Why should I tell you if you are not going to tell me your name?"

"Hm...Because I want it?"

"I don't care."

Draco pouted.

_Wow...he's cute...but spoiled...but cute... _That little contradiction occupied Harry's thoughts until he heard a quiet voice.

"Draco."

"What?"

"I said, Draco. That's my name, stupid! But I'm not giving you any more information!" He stated angrily, but rather adorably.

"Okay. I'm Harry," the dark haired boy said, smiling.

"Good. Now, listen!"

"Um...I'm listening."

Draco looked at him with confusion – he didn't know where to start.

"Well...first of all, I'm mad!"

"I've already got such suspicions."

"No. I mean I'm pissed off. Annoyed. Irritated. Mad."

"At me?"

"Not at you, idiot. But if you don't stop asking stupid questions I'll be mad at you."

_This boy isn't making any sense, _Harry thought.

"At my father, first of all," the blond boy continued.

Draco started pacing while Harry just stood there, his eyes following the unruly boy.

"He's just...you know, he controls everything in my life. Well, people say it's a normal thing for a parent to do, but he...! It's too much! I can't stand it when he tells me what to wear, how to behave, to be nice with one people and rude with another. The last one is the most irritating!"

"But you seem to be pretty spoiled by him," Harry commented. Judging by the way the blond boy acted he must be getting everything he wanted.

"I'm not spoiled! ... He just buys me what I need. And what if I need a lot of things?"

"Oh..."

"But that's not important! Well, it is...but not now. He forbade me to listen to music I like! I don't even understand what is so bad about that group! Though... it was a muggle group. Now that I think about it, I guess father didn't like that fact," the blond mused thoughtfully not paying attention to Harry's amused look.

"And that book he found in my room last weekend...He burnt it! Can you believe that!?"

"What was the book about?" Harry asked with increasing interest.

"Just a simple novel. Nothing special. It was written by witch from France, a beautiful romantic story about two lovers who can't be together because of the social differences. And in the end the girl runs away from her house, because she can't take abuse of her step-mother, and her beloved one tries to find her. And then…" Suddenly he stopped and looked at Harry as if he had just noticed other boy's presence.

His face was red with embarrassment. Draco coughed and continued.

"Well, just a romantic story, as I said. I really loved it. But now I am not even able to find another copy. I was so upset when I saw only ashes and father's angry face. Though it's good he hasn't found other novels under my bed." The last sentence he added quietly.

"You like romantic novels?"Harry asked teasingly.

"Yes! There is nothing wrong with that!" Draco defended himself while blushing.

"So...what other crimes has your father committed?" the black haired boy asked in mocking voice.

The blond looked at him strangely, and then averted his eyes. He was silent for a couple of minutes, so Harry started worrying.

"Is everything alright?" Harry finally asked.

"No! That's why we are here, idiot!" The blond shouted and continued his rant.

"Father threw out half of my clothes, saying I should wear darker or at least more formal ones. That's sooooooo stupid! I do like light-green color, and yellow, and purple, and blue. The rainbow colors are so beautiful! Moreover, blue looks well with my grey eyes and blond hair."

Harry looked at the blond imagining him in blue robes. _Well...that must look lovely._

"It's great that father doesn't mind me playing with girls. I mean, Blaise is my best friend and all...but he can be so mean sometimes. Girls are so much better to play with. Though they don't like Quidditch..."

Harry was going to ask what Quidditch was, but Draco outstripped him.

"But you know what the worst really is?"

"I don't have a clue..." the dark haired boy answered trying not to sound too bored. The blond was amusing and adorable, but Harry already grew tired of his constant whining. He didn't even understand why he still stayed there.

"Father wants me to befriend _him_!" Draco said horrified and disgusted at the same time.

"With him?"

"Yes. With that arrogant, selfish Har-"

"Draco, darling, there you are." A soft voice called from behind.

Harry turned around and saw a woman with long blond hair standing in the shod gates of the garden.

"Mother!" Draco cried barely hiding his disappointment.

"Come on, Dragon. Father has completed all his business in Gringotts. We have to go."

Draco looked at his mother hesitantly, then turned his gaze to Harry.

"See you at Hogwarts. Bye," he whispered quickly before running to his mother. They both disappeared around the corner, leaving the stunned boy behind.

That was the way Harry Potter learned that Draco Malfoy wasn't such a git he seemed to be...and well, that was also how he found out that the blond was _gay_...but he fully understood the importance of that fact much later.

***

If you liked it at least a little bit, leave a review, please:)


	2. Angry Little Dragon at Hogwarts

So, finally the second chapter! Still I suppose it can be considered as another oneshot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks to **LunaParvulus** , who was a beta reader for this story.

I should admit, maybe Harry is a little dense here:)

I hope you'll enjoy the story!

* * *

"Professor Snape! Professor Snape!" The shouting was heard even outside the door and only a second later the dark haired student burst into the barely lit study.

The man sitting at the large table slowly put down a book he obviously was reading before the rude intrusion and turned a gaze of dark piercing eyes on the student. The teen flinched visibly, then took a few big gulps of air to calm his breathing and stepped into the room. He had already irritated the professor by almost breaking in, so not wanting to anger him more, he waited to be asked.

"So, Zabini? Did you almost break the door to just stand there and stare at me?" A cold and seemingly calm voice asked, but Blaise knew better that the professor was annoyed. He gulped at the thought how angry Snape would become when he heard the news.

"No. Um, professor…We, um…"

"You were much more eloquent when being outside the door. Maybe you should just exit the room and leave me in peace in my rare free hours?"

"No, professor. It's important." Blaise took a deep breath before announcing. "Draco disappeared."

"I'm sorry? Did I hear you right? You said _disappeared_?"

"Yes."

"How could he do this, Zabini?" Snape glared at the teen still standing near the door, wishing nothing more than just to flee but understanding that it was impossible now. The professor's face was emotionless, only dark eyes showing some emotion, though Blaise doubted there was anyone who could tell what those feelings were. Was Snape worried? Or was he just annoyed at them for failing such an easy task as babysitting the blonde?

"You left him alone, didn't you?" Snape asked coldly.

"No!" The Slytherin denied quickly, but after a minute admitted. "Well, kind of…I mean we just turned away for a second, and you know he's so sneaky…So, when Pansy came back for him…He wasn't there anymore."

"Did you search the common room? The dorms?"

"Yes, he wasn't there."

"Zabini." Snape's tone was menacing. "Find him. And soon."

Blaise gulped and nodded. Snape still glared at him, then lifted one dark brow.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Expect me to escort you, Zabini?"

"No, sir." And Blaise hurriedly left the room summarizing in his mind places where Draco may be. Unfortunately, the list was too long.

_Two days earlier._

"Professor Snape! Professor Snape!" The dark haired Slytherin student burst into the dark study, his eyes searching the room. It was empty.

"Professor Snape!" He called out again.

"Are you trying to make me deaf?" The student heard a low voice somewhere from the right. Now when his eyes adjusted to the darkness he saw the door there, light coming out from it and a figure in a black cloak standing in the doorframe.

"No, sir."

Blaise fell silent, somehow in front of the strict professor he almost lost the ability to talk.

"So, Zabini? Are you going to say anything or not? I've got more important business than standing here and watching you gulping at me. Not the best sight."

"Professor, um…We've got an accident."

"What happened?" Snape asked urging the student to get straight to the main business.

"We were brewing a potion."

"Why would you be brewing a potion when not in my class?" Blaise could tell Snape was getting angry.

"We wanted to make a prank…on Gryffindors."

The potions professor didn't comment on that statement and Blaise almost smirked, he was sure the Head of the Slytherin House wouldn't mind that idea.

"So?"

"Something went wrong…"

Silence again. Then Snape's eyes narrowed as if he seemed to understand something or see a thing he didn't notice before.

"Why are you the one to tell me this? Why not Draco?"

Blaise gulped, he knew Snape will finally notice. Draco, being the favorite student on the most occasions was the one to bring the news, bad or good ones.

"The potion blew up and spilled on him. He's completely safe! But, um…The potion had an unpredictable effect."

"What exactly?"

"He…he turned into a kid."

"Kid?" Snape couldn't keep surprise from his voice.

"Yes, he's like…ten years old maybe…"

Snape thought in silence, trying to think of a quick and efficient way of dealing with the situation.

"Don't tell anyone. Spread rumors that Draco had left for Christmas to the Malfoy manor. We need to keep him somewhere…Take him here first. Go. And bring some of his things."

That night little Draco spent in Snape's quarters, then the professor decided that they can hide the boy in the room at the Slytherins dorms, it's good that all the boys had left for Christmas holidays; so there he spent almost all the time. Pansy or Blaise stayed with him, taking turns and always fighting over stupidest things.

_Back to the present_

The pale ghost soared across the corridor, white light illuminating its pass a little and the body less figure spread the cold as it moved. The ghost flew near the dark statue and right through the wall to the hall. When it finally disappeared a quiet rustling sound could be heard, the corridor was still empty but the sound of steps echoed from the stone floor.

Harry looked at his right and then left and noticing there was no one anymore continued his way through the empty passages of the Hogwarts castle. Just a moment ago he almost bumped into one of the school's ghost, that wouldn't discover him but still the feeling would be very unpleasant.

It was his normal routine to wonder the castle at night, there was something incredibly charming and attracting in the emptiness and quietness of this ancient place. The way the moonlight went through the stained-glass windows and left colored patterns on the floor of the trophy room enchanted him. It was his favorite place.

When it was still warm he used to leave the building through the main doors and go to the lake, watching the Dark forest but most of the time looking at the Hogwarts castle. When seeing the majestic building at night he just couldn't believe he got so lucky to get there. It was a dream that suddenly came true.

Now though, his destination was the library. Not because of the books though, he wasn't that into reading as Hermione was, he wanted to get in there and just see how it looks in the night time. He didn't actually like that place at day time, so maybe it can change? And somehow he wanted to make up for the mistake he did it the first year.

He was startled from his thoughts when he heard sound of frequent steps running to his direction. Harry stepped aside to give a space for the person to pass him thinking it was the best way to act. Moreover, the Gryffindor felt curious; why would someone be running through the castle so late after curfew? Harry still couldn't see who it was but judging by the sound it was someone very light-weighted and short, almost like a first year, but the new students wouldn't dare break the rules so bluntly.

Then the Gryffindor noticed pale blonde hair of the person, but the one running was so small almost like a little child. Above the sound of steps Harry heard whimpering and it confused him even more. He took a step forward and a second later he realized that it was kid indeed, a boy who ran just into him as because of the shock he forgot to move away.

Harry caught the child as the boy started falling back after their clash, clinging to the invisibility cloak and revealing Harry, the Gryffindor steadied him and then the kid lifted his head revealing a pale face framed with blonde hair and teary grey eyes. The boy pulled away probably frightened, looked at Harry carefully and then rushed into the Gryffindor again hugging him tightly, clinging to him. Harry stood shocked in the middle of the dark corridor with a little boy sobbing in his shirt. Finally he lifted hands and patted the boy on the head.

"Um…Someone hurt you?" He asked tentatively.

The boy shook his head vigorously. He calmed a bit and started rubbing his eyes with the folds of Harry's cloak.

_Oh, brilliant idea. _Thought the dark haired teen, but instead he said:

"Are you just scared?"

"Yes." A soft quiet voice answered. The boy was still holding onto him, his eyes were red and puffy but his expression was calm.

"Who scared you?" Harry tried to be nice and caring, but at the same time thought of any reason why would a child who was obviously younger that a first year be at the Hogwarts, not even mentioning that it was past midnight.

"There was an armor moving and I ran away but then saw a ghost in the corridor!" The boy was talking fast and started articulating with his hands. "I'm not afraid of ghosts, mind you! But this place is so dark. We've got ghosts in the manor, but I already know all them and this one was really scary-looking! He had a huge funny hat and I'm sure there was blood on his clothes! And the armor was making such awful noises! I've never seen a moving armor before!"

Harry smiled despite himself, a minute before the boy was sobbing because he felt terrified and now he excitedly described his night adventures. So the dark haired teen thought he could move on the question that disturbed him the most.

"Where did you come from?"

"A room."

"A room?"

The blonde boy nodded.

"Um…Okay. Why did you leave the room?"

"I felt bored. Seriously how they can think I can stay there for any more time? I couldn't take it anymore, so I left."

"What are you doing here? At Hogwarts?" Harry got an idea that this could be a relative of one of the teachers or maybe students.

The boy's eyes widened.

"Am I at Hogwarts!?" He shrieked.

"Um…yes."

"Great! Haha! And father said I can't get there until I'm eleven!" The blonde beamed, a bright smile on his face. He looked plain cute.

"Are you younger then eleven?"

"Of course I am! And I'm already at Hogwarts!" The boy laughed out loud, the nice chiming sound spreading through the dark hallway; it was such a sweet sight. Then he turned to face Harry and a smile tuned into a grin as his eyes narrowed and he asked suspiciously.

"And who are you?"

"My name is Harry."

"Hm…you are a student here?"

"Yes, I am." The Gryffindor answered smiling. "But you know, I think it's not time for introductions. It's already midnight; maybe I should lead you back?"

"I don't want back." The boy answered calmly though stubbornly.

"But don't you want to sleep?"

"No."

"You shouldn't wander in this castle at night. You know there are a lot of things which are much scarier than ghosts and moving armor." Harry decided that a little exaggeration won't hurt.

"I…I'm not afraid…" The boy answered hesitantly. He paled a bit and edged closer to the Gryffindor, but when Harry placed a hand gently on his tiny shoulder relaxed and yawned.

"Let's go. I've got a good idea where I can take you."

"You won't…You won't hurt me?" The blonde suddenly asked, for the first time that evening being weary with Harry. It was strange that he finally decided to be careful.

"No. I promise. I only want to help you."

The boy nodded and took an extended hand. Through their trip to the fifth floor he was very quiet, obviously tired and sleepy. In silence Harry tried to comprehend why the boy was in the castle. The idea that he was someone's relative seemed the most trustworthy but still it was very suspicious that none was looking for him, for all this time Harry didn't notice any disturbance in the castle. Of course if a little brother of one of the students or maybe a nephew of a teacher (Harry doubted the boy was someone's son) had gone missing, all the staff would have been searching through the castle for him. Though it was still completely quiet, no noise except occasional portrait snoring.

They reached the seventh floor and the wall opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet, Harry walked past it for a couple of times thinking about a nice room for a little boy. When the door finally appeared the Gryffindor led the boy inside. The room was lit brightly with a lot of candles in high chandeliers; there was a large bed in the right corner with a little nice bedside table. There also was fireplace on one side with the table and a pair of armchairs before it, while the other side was occupied by a huge bookcase.

"Oh…" The boy breathed out at the sight as he went up to it. "It sure will be much better here than in the dorm."

"Dorm?"

"Yes. They insisted that I stayed at the dorm. It was fine there but too boring." The last part of the sentence was muffled by a yawn and the boy sat on the bed, jumping slightly as if trying out if it was soft enough.

There were so many things Harry wanted to ask, but it was even more obvious now that the blonde boy was too tired to answer them, and the Gryffindor had to admit he was feeling sleepy himself, so he decided he could visit him in the morning.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back to my own dorm now. Will you be fine here on your own?" He asked.

The boy had already removed his cloak, carefully folded it and put at the nearest chair, for there was no wardrobe in the room. At Harry's question he turned to the older boy.

"Yes, I will."

"Won't you feel scared?" The Gryffindor couldn't stop himself from teasing the boy a little, his reaction was too amusing.

"Scared? Of course not." The blonde answered and Harry found it strange how a little boy can hold so much dignity and at the same time sound so defensive. He smiled.

"Okay then. I'll come tomorrow to see how you are doing."

With a last glance on the blonde, who it seemed wasn't paying him any attention anymore; the Gryffindor left the Room of Requirement and headed to his dorm. When he finally got to his bed Harry suddenly remembered that he haven't even asked the boy's name and felt really stupid for this. Still he got an idea that he can easily find that out just with the help of the Marauder's Map but felt too tired to do even that. So he had fallen asleep.

*****

Professor Snape was in extremely bad mood that morning. It was not because of all those cheerful students who had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays and were squealing joyfully since early morning. No, the most reason for his awful headache and anger was the fact that the whole night he spent searching for one little but very sneaky blonde boy, the fact that he didn't have any success in that task didn't make him feel any better. He had tried all the places he could think of, made Zabini search the dungeons and sent Parkinson look for the blonde on the higher floors, while he himself discovered the first and second floor, Great hall and even the kitchen, though he doubted the little kid can find a way to get there, but Draco was rather intelligent child. The thing that worried him the most was the fact that being the kid the blonde wasn't able to use magic, which meant that if he got in trouble he wouldn't be able to defend himself. When it was already past midnight he finally decided to try using some tracing spells, still that did not help. Nothing helped actually. So when the morning came and two poor Slytherin students were falling from exhaustion Snape let them go back to their dorm. He searched outside of the castle for some more time, disappointed he headed for his room to get some sleep.

*****

On the contrary to Professor Snape Harry Potter had woken up that morning in a really good mood. It was the start of Christmas holidays, most of the students had left, so it was quiet but the atmosphere still was excited. The castle was decorated brightly for the upcoming celebration, Christmas trees were placed in the dining hall, red ribbons and mistletoe hang from the ceiling.

He had decided to have his breakfast early so that he can take some food and visit the boy he had met the night before, if he still was there, that is. Hermione was heading to the dining hall with him, while Ron announced that he was going to sleep as long as possible on the holidays. So the pair left the common room together and, chatting casually about nothing in particular, reached their destination. They ate in a nice silence only throwing occasional comments about how Slytherins looked like they would fall asleep right at the table or how professor Snape looked even worse then he always did. Then Ron finally appeared and Harry used that moment to discreetly take some biscuits and fruits for the blonde boy, he sat there for five more minutes listening to his friends arguing and left.

When he reached the Room of Requirement Harry opened the door quietly and noticed the still sleeping figure half buried by the covers. As quietly as he could, he took a few tentative steps closer and smiled despite himself – the sight was charming: a little boy sleeping so peacefully in a bed which seemed too large for him. His pale blonde hair were sprayed on the white pillow in a lovely mess, his pointed features relaxed and breathing calm, quiet snore escaped his parted lips. Just looking at this picture made Harry fell comfortable, peaceful and at ease.

The boy stirred and, like he could feel the Gryffindor's gaze on him, opened pale grey eyes.

"Good morning. I assume you slept well." Harry grinned.

"Fine." The boy turned away with a yawn. "I like this place."

"Do you? Well, I'm glad then."

The boy got up from the bed and started putting on new closers provide by the room, a little table that Harry was sure wasn't there the previous evening stood by the furthest wall; plates, glasses and cutlery all empty. Harry took out the brought food wondering if it will be enough. He never thought of it before, but now he decided that the fact that the room does not provide food can be rather inconvenient.

"Are you hungry?" The Gryffindor asked turning back to the occupant of the room.

"Hm, a light breakfast would be nice. Some fruit maybe?"

"Oh, yeah. That I can give you." Harry smiled watching the boy take an apple and have a tentative bite. _Though I need to think of a way to get him normal food later._

"It's definitely much better then at my aunt's place. Her manor is large but so dark, and there is dust and spiders everywhere. Seriously, is it _that _difficult to clean from time to time?" The blonde continued rambling while Harry examined him. In those dark grey shorts and a jacket, which colour was just a tone lighter, he looked like one of those rich kids visiting privet schools. That made Harry yet again wonder who the boy was. He sat at the table across him and prepared for the questioning.

"I've just realized one thing. You know my name, I've told you it yesterday, but I still don't know yours."

The boy looked at him for a few minutes before saying.

"Father always says me not to trust people I'm not sure in. How do I know I can trust you?"

"Aren't you too suspicious for a kid?" Harry asked mildly amused. The boy really was strange, and at the same time intriguing.

"I'm not kid!" He snapped cutely. "I'm already seven!"

"Oh, of course, that changes a lot." The Gryffindor only get a glare in response, and suddenly he got a feeling of déjà vu, like he had already being talking to this boy or maybe someone very alike long ago. Though he ignored the feeling and continued persuading.

"I've helped you yesterday, had I not? You can trust me."

The boy eyed him suspiciously and Harry started realizing the whole idiocy of the situation. Persuading a seven year old he had found the night before that the boy can trust him only to learn his name? He felt like there was something very wrong about all that.

"Will you play with me?" The blonde suddenly asked taking Harry of guard.

"Um…Well, okay. But what about your name?"

"I'll tell you it, if you want to know so much…" He drawled in a bored tone, but there was some amusement in his tone. "Though you have to promise you'll take me outside."

Harry mused for a moment, he didn't know how would have people reacted if he suddenly appeared in Hogwarts with a little blonde boy in tow; and still nobody had said a word about a missing child, so the Gryffindor resumed there must be something special about him or at least about his presence in the castle, which only made him want to know the boy's identity more. But Hogwarts was almost empty at the time of Christmas holidays so there was a chance for him to take the boy outside and not to be seeing by anyone at all. After that he only wasted a second to make his mind.

*****

A loud shriek could be heard through the third floor of the large castle, it made Blaise jump from shock and rush to the direction where the sound came from. A clicking of heels from the stone floor echoed loudly and he saw a girl running along the corridor to him.

"I can't take it anymore!" The girl cried as she neared the boy.

"What again?" Blaise asked in a bored tone. "You had me worried for a minute here, you know?"

"But it's just impossible to search through this castle! In every dark place, in every closet some strange creature is hiding! It's good it wasn't boggart again!"

"Boggart? Oh, Pansy…last time you got frightened by your own shadow!"

The Slytherin girl wanted to protest, but Blaise outstripped her.

"Ger back to the search. Snape can be much scarier than any creature you'll meet here."

She glared at him and pouted at the same, but turned away nonetheless.

Blaise sighed, then he was sure that Pansy won't be idling, turned to his own search. After the night of ineffectual looking for the childish version of Draco Malfoy, irritated to no end professor Snape gave them a few hours of rest and sent away for a search. Though the two Slytherins didn't have more luck than before. Blaise couldn't understand why only three of them knew what was happening in the school. When the potion brewing got wrong and it exploded right in Draco's face, Blaise thought it was good idea to keep the situation a secret, but now…Now when they could not find him, he may even be in danger and the Slytherin was sure it would be better to inform professor Dumbledore.

Blaise was worried. He wouldn't tell about it anyone because it was something that all people close to him would say wasn't in his nature to do. Still the fact was obvious; he wanted to find the blonde as soon as possible. They were friends after all, or at least they were as close to being best friends as Slytherins can get. He glanced irritably around the closet which door he had opened and, not noticing anything resembling a little Slytherin, walked away.

*****

"So? Am I not marvelous? I promised to take you out and I did." Harry announced and with a laugh led the boy further away from the castle. The blonde seemed joyful about their little trip as he rushed to the large tree growing by the frozen lake.

Harry hesitated watching him carefully while still pondered on the same thoughts about his identity. The mystery confused him more and more as he socialized with the boy.

"Are you going or not? Heh, Potter?" The blonde shouted and Harry paused in mid step. The phrase was so familiar and even the tone in which it was said – it all resembled so much one person he knew very well. But this boy surely couldn't be arelative of Draco Malfoy, could he? If he was, there would already be a crew of Aurors searching through the castle for him. That was stupid, but still…so similar. Now that Harry thought about it, the boy not only talked like a Malfoy heir, but they also looked alike.

"Hey…can you come up to me for a moment?" The Gryffindor asked and the boy obeyed, though obviously unwillingly.

"Um…Are you somehow related to-"

"Can you make them fly?" The blonde suddenly interrupted.

"What?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Can you make the snowballs fly?" The boy repeated the question very slowly, as if talking to a complete idiot; but somehow Harry suspected that was exactly how the boy thought about him. "My godfather used to do that for me when I was little, he stopped though."

_Was little? Aren't you still a kid? _The Gryffindor almost snorted but restrained himself from doing so. Instead he sighed and waved his wand making the snow around them lift from the ground, gather into little fluffy balls which he, laughing, sent flying right into the little blonde. The boy squeaked and started running away, which only served to amuse Harry more. After a few laps around a tree behind the large frozen lake, he returned running to his 'abuser'. With a smirked curved his childish lips when he only had a few steps before bumping into the Gryffindor, he ducked away quickly, hiding behind Harry's much larger figure. The dark haired teen didn't have time to hid, so the next second he felt cold substance hit his face and chest.

_Have I really charmed that much snow? _Was his first thought, but then icy droplets of melted snow slid down his face and behind the collar of his shirt spreading the cold through all his body. That was unpleasant. Harry growled and turned on the spot. The little brat was laughing! The nice twinkling sound filling winter air. Yet again Harry thought he had heard it somewhere not long ago, but the irritation suppressed that feeling. As the most mature one of the two he invented the best way to avenge: he threw the snowball right into the blonde head. There was a pause as the boy stopped laughing abruptly and glared at Harry. And that was a start of a huge snow fight which will be always remembered in the history of the famous School of Witchcraft and Wizardy…by only two people who also happened to be participants.

*****

Blaise Zabini was exhausted. They searched the castle from highest tower to the dungeons and all to no avail, there was not even a trace of the blonde Slytherin. There was no place he could think of where Draco could be. He officially gave up and was heading to Professor Snape's study to announce it to the man. There was nothing else they could do, not with the resources they had.

He folded his cloak closer to his body; it was freezing in the empty hallways. He glanced at the window, expecting to see nothing more than just loads of snow falling from the sky and covering every inch of the castle ground, but…The Slytherin stopped in his tracks looking closely to the scene in front of him.

"Blaise, dear. Have you finally frozen completely?" Pansy's over sweet voice was heard when she neared him.

"Pansy," Blaise said seriously, not turning away from the window. "Stay here. Watch them, spy on them if they return to the castle. I'm going to inform professor Snape."

"What are you talking about?" The girl asked, but he was already heading away. She took his spot near the window and looked outside. "Wait, isn't it…?"

*****

"Professor Snape! Professor Snape!"

The sound of the door burst open warned the potions master of the arrival of his annoying student even before that cry did.

"Zabini could you please announce your appearance less loudly? I don't want this to become a habit of yours, it starts getting on my nerves."

"But I've got important news!"

"Yes, this too." Snape mumbled tiredly. "What news do you have _this _time? I hope this is good."

"Well, kind of…"

The professor lifted one dark brow, irritation clearly written on his face. Blaise fidgeted nervously before answering.

"I've found Draco."

"Well, that's good news indeed."

"But he's with Potter."

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right. You said with Potter?"

"Um…yes."

"Why?"

That was a simple question, whether to find and answer was a difficult job.

"I don't know how that happened. I just stumbled upon them playing snowballs outside."

"They were playing _snowballs_?"

Blaise couldn't quiet guess which was more in that question: annoyance or amusement. But of course he didn't dare to ask about it.

"Fine. Take Draco from him and bring here. I'm still working on the potion; it must be done in two days."

"But, professor Snape, I'm not sure if Potter will be willing to hand Draco to us. He seemed to enjoy their…um, interaction."

"You want me to go with you? Aren't you able to do even such an _easy_ task?"

"I am, but-"

"Then do it." And there was no place for objection.

*****

Harry concentrated on making a spell to gather the snow in one big ball before aiming it at the blonde boy. The boy squeaked in surprise and tried to avoid it but wasn't quick enough.

"That's not fair!" He shouted in offended tone, but next second his was already laughing as Harry used a spell to dry his wet clothes. "You use magic, while I still can't do that!"

_I don't know who this boy is but he sure is adorable. _He thought and cast another snowball to follow the blonde. This time he managed to duck away in the last second.

"What the-?!" Was heard an angry shout and Harry noticed a soaking wet Blaise Zabini standing in front of him.

_Oh, I didn't notice him coming._

The blonde was standing on his side laughing hysterically.

"Oh, yeah! Very funny!" Sneered Zabini at him, as if he was very familiar with the boy.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked; he saw Pansy Parkinson carefully moving through the snow coming to their direction, the Gryffindor didn't like the intrusion of the Slytherins.

"We just came to take this little stubborn brat," Zabini answered, waving his hand to the boy's direction.

"Why?" Harry's tone was calm but cold and he neared the blond putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Why?" Parkinson re-asked amused. "Because he's one of us obviously."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean that," She started talking slowly, mockingly. "That he's-"

"Wait," the other Slytherin interrupted her. "Potter, do you mean, you still haven't realized it?"

"Realized what?!" Harry snapped, those two were irritating him more and more with every their word, every gesture.

"Do you know who this boy is?"

"I-"

"You know, it's not polite to talk like I'm not here?" A smug voice was heard, and all three students turned to look at the little boy, about whose presence they almost forgot. Two Slytherins looked confused, until Parkinson turned her eyes away and quietly said.

"Sorry, sweety."

"Don't call me that." The blonde answered and Harry was swept by the feeling of déjà vu for he couldn't already count how many times since the time he had first met him. He hoped now he would have a chance to fully understand what all that meant.

"But why not?" The girl asked and pouted, then took a step forward and bent over so that it would be easy for her to talk to the child.

"Get away from me! I want to stay with Harry!"

"With Potter? But, Draco, you hate him!"

_Why would he hate me? _Was Harry's first thought until _everything_ the girl said fully registered in his mind. _Draco? Draco?!_

"Draco Malfoy?!"

"Oh, yes Potter. Draco Malfoy, a miniaturized version of him to be precise." It was difficult to describe how smug Zabini sounded…and how shocked Harry felt.

The Gryffindor turned to look at the boy standing at his side and watched his face more closely. Now, when he knew what to search for he started noticing all that things to which he didn't pay attention before. Like how the boy's eyes were pale grey color, just like Malfoys, or that little pointy nose was the same one he watched so many times stuck up in the air in that arrogant 'Malfoy fashion', and the silvery blond colour of his hair, Harry had only seen one person who looked like that. The boy before him surely was the mini version of so-called Slytherin Ice Prince.

"How?" Harry breathed out, too stunned to formulate more difficult question. But that was not needed, the Slytherins understood him nonetheless.

"We mixed up while making a potion." Zabini answered, he suddenly looked very sheepish. "And he transformed into a child. Snape is making a potion to change him back."

"But why was he walking through the castle at night?"

"He ran away from us!" Pansy complained and glared at the boy.

"Yes…We kind of, lost him."

"You lost a child? How could you?"

"Hey, he's a sneaky little brat!" Zabini shouted defensively.

"He's a child, Zabini!"

"He's a Malfoy, Potter! Even if he looks like a kid he still is a little devil."

"Does he understand what's happening?" Harry asked and looked at the blonde, he didn't seem to be interested in their conversation and just stared at the ground with a bored expression on his cute childish face.

"Um…no." Parkinson answered and looked away, like suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"He doesn't? Then why is he so calm? I mean he's nearly ten years old, alone here and not even one complaint for wanting to see his parents."

"Well, it's not like it's an uncommon situation for him at that age."

"What do you mean?" The Gryffindor sounded confused.

"Listen, if you want it so much we'll talk about it later, but now I need to take him to Snape."

Harry nodded hesitantly, he didn't like what was happening and just wanted to leave two Slytherins to deal with it, but after some thinking he realized that he couldn't leave the boy he somehow had grown to like, _even_ if it was Draco Malfoy. So he followed. His resolve grew stronger as Harry felt tiny fingers slip into his larger hand, he looked at the boy and smiled reassuringly. No, he definitely wouldn't leave him, at least not before he'll get back to normal.

*****

Snape looked at the bubbling cauldron, frowning at the strange smell emerging from it; it wasn't unpleasant, just unexpected. The potions master waited. Waited for the cure to finally get ready, though that wasn't to happen in a couple of days, and waited for the Slytherins to arrive with Draco. That little accident had already caused him so much trouble and a few sleepless nights.

The door opened softly and Pansy Parkinson stepped into the room carefully.

"Professor?" she called out quietly. "We brought Draco…and Potter."

"I don't recall asking you to bring anyone other than Malfoy." A cold voice sounded, and Harry was suddenly reminded how much the professor hated him, so that the greasy man wasn't even able to pronounce his name. Already used to such attitude, Harry bravely stepped into the room and stood ahead of the girl.

"I came myself, sir." The last word added hesitantly, through gritted teeth.

Snape glanced at him, that cold disdainful gaze searching his face for a second before focusing somewhere further and lower.

"You've caused us a lot of trouble, Draco. I hope you understand that."

"Yes, sir," The boy answered with repentance, his head lowered and thin fingers playing with the hem of the sleeves worriedly.

"Can I be sure you will not be running away again?"

"I wasn't running away, I just wanted-" But he was stopped by the ice cold glare and expression of near irritation on the potions master face. That made Harry hate the man even more.

"Can I be sure, Draco?"

"Yes." Was a quiet reply, and hoping that was the end of conversation between them, the boy moved closer to the only Gryffindor in the room. Harry felt cold fingers brush his lightly and he smiled despite himself. _Oh, so sweet._ And he held the blonde's hand in his, squeezing it for reassurance.

Unfortunately, the gesture didn't go unnoticed by the professor. The sneer appeared on his face and his eyes glinted with something, which was sure to bring suffering on the Gryffindor.

"Well, um…Professor, now that we found Draco maybe we'll take him to the dorm and have some rest?" Zabini offered, hope just too evident in his voice.

"Which dorm?" Harry asked harshly.

"Why, Slytherin of course. Do you have any other suggestions, Potter." Snape sounded _so_ pleased with himself. "Oh, I'm also interested where did Draco spend t_his_ night? Have you taken him to your fellow Gryffindors?"

Harry wasn't sure it was possible to put so much disdain in one word. _So full of himself. _Something like that Snape had said about the famous Gryffindor, but it also could be used to describe the professor himself, at least from Harry's point of view.

"No, professor. The Room of Requirement provided much better atmosphere for a child. And of course it helps to keep the entire situation a secret much better than a place full of sneaky snakes."

Anger flashed in the dark pits of Snape's eyes, but it disappeared in a length of a breath. The one thing that Harry has learnt about the man was that his eyes were barely the only things that would reveal his emotions, but even after years spent as his student the dark hired teen still couldn't read them well. The potions master smirked as he said:

"Well, not that bad for a _Gryffindor_. And you didn't even need the help of Granger to find that decision?"

"No, sir," Harry said through the gritted teeth, it was becoming more difficult for him to control his upcoming anger. But then he felt a light touch on his forearm and calmed down.

_How strange. Malfoy always was the one to make my rage explode, but now…_

The two Slytherin students stood at the side silently following the conversation between the head of their house and his most hated young wizard, both tired to no point and only willing to have some well deserved rest.

"You are free now, Potter." Snape dismissed the Gryffindor, and Pansy and Blaise almost growled envying him, but it seemed the famous wizard had other thing in mind, quiet different from theirs.

"What are you going to do with Malfoy until you'll be able to transform him back to normal?"

"I don't see how this is something of your concern, Potter."

"It wasn't. Until you proved yourself unable to take care of him." The answer was insolent and Harry wasn't sure if Snape will let it slip this time, but he felt a necessity to protect the child.

"Professor Snape," Zabini interfered, too tired to fell self conscious. "Maybe if Potter is so eager to baby sit Malfoy we can let him?"

Harry held his breath.

"Fine," Snape finally answered. "And I guess you can let him stay at the Room of Requirement if he wants. The potion will be ready in two days maximum."

The Gryffindor finally let himself relax a little and left without saying goodbye, taking the boy with him.

*****

"I don't understand those Gryffindors," Pansy complained as she sat in a large arm chair in the Slytherin's dorm. "They are worst enemies with Draco, but when the later suddenly turns into a ten year old kid he develops a sudden attraction to the child."

"Well, he is somehow cute like that." Blaise muttered tiredly.

"Yes, but too bratty. Seriously, if the older version is ignorant, stubborn and smug, but at least there is something to look at, but I doubt you can call a child handsome."

"I don't think Potter cares only about people's appearance as you do. His choice of friends proves that pretty well."

"Oh, yeah…" The girl laughed. "Don't understand Gryffindors at all…"

*****

"So, Draco…" The boy nodded to indicate he was listening to what Harry had to say, pity that the Gryffindor himself didn't know how to ask all those questions bothering him. "So, you are Draco?"

_Very clever. _He scolded himself noticing a look which clearly said something like _Had you completely lost your mind when you were hit on a head during your Quiddich practice? _Yes, definitely a Malfoy. How could he not notice it before?

"Obviously," The boy stated, probably deciding it would be better not to prolong the forming awkward silence. It didn't help though. Harry sat across from him just staring at the blonde, thinking hard. He knew the answers to the questions that interested him the most he should seek from Pansy Parkinson or Blaise Zabini, the last seeming a better option somehow, because the little Malfoy didn't remember anything what had happened before his transformation. What potion where they brewing which had caused such an effect? Why did it blow up? How?

"Um…is there anything you want to do?" He asked at last, deciding against the little interrogation."

A few games of wizarding chess, couple of useless talks and a half of some French romance novel later the door to the Room of Requirement squeaked quietly and both persons turned to look at the newcomers. Pansy Parkinson stepped inside carefully followed by determined Blaise Zabini.

"Hi…?" They got an unsure greeting.

"Hello, Potter. Nice to see you again, Draco," the Slytherin girl said and walked to the arm chair nearest to them. The boy grunted and returned to his book.

"So, how have you been doing?" Zabini questioned.

"Fine. It's not like he's _such a troublesome _kid."

The Slytherins exchanged curious looks and the girl smiled slyly.

"I guess he likes you, then."

"Why would I? He's stupid," Draco answered not lifting his eyes.

Zabini laughed and reached a hand to ruffle the blonde's hair but the cold look of a pair of grey eyes made him stop the action, his hand lingering in the air.

"What have you been doing?" He asked to cover up his behaviour, a fear of a kid to be precise. It amused Harry how even when their leader was a half shorter then they and couldn't use magic, Zabini and Parkinson still found him apprehensive.

"We played chess," The Gryffindor answered when he understood that Draco wasn't going to. _Little brat._ But even being brat he still was cute. That childish appearance didn't match his cold and arrogant attitude at all, it was strange and at the same time sweet.

The silence filled the room again; three older students fidgeted in their sits avoiding looking at each other, thinking it would make the awkward situation even worse while the blonde stared in his book.

"So, is anyone hungry?" Pansy asked with a fake cheerfulness, but the boys pretended not to notice it and both nodded vigorously, even if they didn't feel like eating now. "Great then."

"But the dinner is in hour and the room can't provide food. We can't get it out of the air, you know." Harry commented. Both Slytherins rolled their eyes at his words.

"Gryffindors," muttered Blaise.

"Typical."

Harry glared at them.

"Call house elves, Blaise."

_House elves?...Oh, I guess I didn't think of that. But still that's not the reason to act so arrogantly…Slytherins._

The boy did as he was told and a second later a little creature appeared in the center of the Room of Requirement, he bowed to the wizards and asked for their commands. Though Harry wasn't so stubborn about fighting for the house elves' rights as Hermione but the arrogance with which the purebloods talked to the magical creature angered him. Still he decided it would be unwise to protest, when being in a room with three Slytherins, and it's not like they'd listen to him anyway.

They ate in silence and Harry was sure he had never had such an awful meal in his life, even dinners with the Dursleys were better. He cheered in his mind when it was over and Parkinson ordered, yes ordered not asked, the house elf to take the dirty plates away, also not forgetting to tell him come here whenever Draco calls him.

_Clever for a self-centered Slytherin girl._

After meal though thing went more smoothly, Zabini settled playing with the boy occasionally speaking to him in soft quiet voice, while Harry sat in a chair on the other side of the room with Pansy Parkinson half lying on the large sofa near. The Gryffindor thought for a moment if the way she was batting her thin eyelashes was supposed to be seducing, which made him want to move as far as possible but the want to finally get answers to his questions suppressed that urge.

"How had that happened? I mean, the transformation?"

"We were making a potion," the girl started saying tiredly. "And it blew up, right on Draco. There was smoke everywhere and when we finally managed to get rid of it we, instead of the handsome grown Malfoy heir, saw the young brat who we knew when we where little. To tell you the truth, I was shocked."

"Um…yeah." Not actually knowing what to answer on that he though an agreement would fit, though the dramatic tone the girl was using to complain made him want to laugh.

"Then Blaise rushed to Snape's office, the professor ordered us to take care of the kid while he's making an antidote and not to tell anyone about the accident. But that brat ran away…Well, that's all."

Harry mused on it for a few minutes while asking his next question.

"But why isn't he worried or scared? He is living in a castle with students looking after him; doesn't he want to know why? Why isn't he asking about his parents like a normal child would do?" Not that Harry knew how ordinary children acted in such situations, he barely remembered his parents.

"It's…normal for him," Pansy's voice sounded serious now. "His father is rather busy with his business in the ministry. He goes on trips when he's invited to other pureblood's manors taking Draco's mother there too. So most of the time especially at that age, when Lucius Malfoy finally managed to fully gather his political power after…" She quieted and Harry realized she meant the fall of Voldemort which must be a difficult time for the ones accused of being his followers, though the Gryffindor didn't feel sorry for them. But he did for the kid. "Uh…Draco sometimes stayed in the Malfoy manor with servants who were hired specially for him, or most of the time he spent in his relatives' houses. Malfoys, Blacks, sometimes even Lestranges, at my father's manor too and with Blaise. That's why he's absolutely accustomed with living in new places and unknown people acting as his guardians. So, he's not worried…"

"That's…not good for a child," Harry commented.

"Well, it's not like the children of purebloods have normal childhood."

"I guess we have something in common." The Gryffindor snorted before he managed to stop himself, he didn't want to spill his soul to those who he still considered enemies. But the girl didn't pay attention to him; she was deep in thought, maybe remembering that time.

The evening came and Harry even thought that the time spent in the Rom of Requirement was nice. After their dialog the Slytherin girl had dozen off on the couch and the Gryffindor joined the other two.

*****

When Harry returned to the common room that evening Ron and Hermione bombarded him with question about where had he spent the whole day and why didn't he say anything to them, making the girl worried and his best friend irritated. He didn't tell them anything, but only smiled, making Ron even angrier. Though the redhead calmed down quickly and by the nightfall all three of them were sitting on their favourite spot near the fireplace talking quietly. But the thought of the blonde child didn't leave Harry's mind. What Parkinson had told him was beyond sad; he never thought the spoiled little brats like Malfoy was can have their own problems too. Harry himself had spent first eleven years of his yet not so long life in the darkness of that closet he remembered so well, cursing his fate but never had it occurred to him that rich and spoiled kids can be as unhappy as he. It made the Gryffindor wonder for a moment if even Dudley had his issues, but he quickly brushed that thought off deciding it would be too much…

Draco was a very nice child, a little bit stubborn and arrogant at times, but sweet nonetheless. It was like he was putting a façade so that no one would see his true feeling. Harry thought it made him seem older than he really was.

_Is that because he didn't want to bother the relatives who took care of him when Lucius and Narcissa left for another ball? But he's pretty fine with bothering people by his requests, or more like demands. So may it be because he wanted to be a good child so that his parents will let him stay at the manor when they were organizing a party for the powerful purebloods?_

_Ugh…I'm thinking too much of it…_

Harry felt like a headache was forming because of his concentration on little Malfoy's problems and decided it was better to leave the topic. Not to mention that Hermione was calling out for him for the past couple of minutes.

"Harry? Are you all right?" The girl asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm just…sleepy. I'll go upstairs now."

They did not protest so he left his two best friends and went up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

*****

It was precisely noon when the door to the Room of Requirement opened carefully under the gentle pressure of Harry's hand and he stepped inside, trying to keep quiet in case the inhabitant was still sleeping. He was not thought. The childish version of Draco Malfoy was sprawled on the plush sofa with a book in his hands. The Gryffindor by this moment knew the boy well enough to be sure it was some romantic novel, the boy loved them.

"Hello." Harry greeted softly.

The boy lifted one hand in indication that he had noticed the Gryffindor presence but did not lift his eyes. Harry, not offended at all came closer and sat at the chair nearest to the boy, Malfoy was somewhat pedantic when it came to reading, and he just couldn't stop in the middle of paragraph. A few minutes after, he finally put the book down and sat straighter on the sofa.

"Good morning. Or is it already day?" He replied in an aristocratic manner.

"I guess it's day. Are you fine staying in this room alone? At night?"

The boy rolled his eyes in such a 'Malfoy manner' that it almost made the Gryffindor chuckle.

"I'm not two. And I'm not scared of dark."

"Of course you are not. I just thought you might feel…lonely."

Draco didn't answer but only glared, though Harry was not affected and turned away.

"I'm fine." He said sullenly.

"Okay…Wanna play?"

"Yes." The mini-Slytherin turned to him quickly, his eyes shining with happiness. He was really sweet, especially with such a cute smile…

Few hours later the Slytherins arrived taking their turn at looking after the boy. After 'the incident' Snape insisted that the boy was under constant custody of three students.

"Hi, Potter. Draco," Zabini greeted with a curt nod while Parkinson happily cooed.

"Hello boys, missed me?"

No one answered.

*****

Cold winter wind blew in his face, messing his dark hair with white snowflakes stuck in them, when Harry finally reached Three Broomsticks where he knew his two Gryffindor friends were waiting.

"Hello, guys. Sorry, I'm late." Harry greeted when he reached their table.

"Hi, mate."

"Harry, so nice of you to finally join us." Hermione was obviously displeased, though not angry.

"Sorry, sorry. I was…um, busy."

"Busy?" Ron sent him an astonished look. "With what?"

"Oh, you know…" Harry wanted to tell his friends, he trusted them in everything, Snape did not though. The potions professor gave him a straight order to keep _silent_. Not wanting to be the object of his most hateful professor's wrath, well more then on the daily basis, Harry was prone to discrete the truth.

"Harry," Hermione's voice intruded in his thoughts. "It's okay if now you have a reason to spend less time with us. Just tell."

"Yeah, you know it's an absolutely normal thing for a guy of our age."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean…um…"

"Harry, if you have a girlfriend at least warn us, so that we won't be worried over nothing."

"Girlfriend?! Where did you get that thought from?" _Can't believe they came to such a conclusion about by constant absence._

"Well, that's the reason you've been so strange this past days, isn't it?" Ron asked in confusion.

"No!" The dark haired Gryffindor was quick to deny, and only after the word leaved his mouth he gave a second thought to the matter. If he'll insure them that he did not actually had girlfriend then how was he going to explain his behaviour? "Well, kind of…"

"So that's true! Who is she?" Was Ron's immediate question.

"It's not like it's a girlfriend, but something alike…" Harry stuttered.

"Harry! Don't tell me…Don't tell me you…use her only for…" Hermione started shouting in shock, but stubbed by the end of the sentence, her cheeks colouring dark red.

"Of course not, Hermione. How can you think something like that?" Ha asked offended. "I'll explain to you later."

Thinking of this as an end to the stupid conversation he stood up and waited for his friends to do the same. Then the trio left Three Broomsticks in search for Christmas presents.

As Harry was walking through the little book shop in Hogsmeade the Gryffindor wondered if he should by a present for a little blonde. The problem was, he wanted to. But felt it would be stupid. The little Draco seemed pretty favourable to him; Harry even dared to say the boy liked him, but what about the _real_ Malfoy? The grown pure blooded wizard? Who also happened to hate the Boy Who Lived. But it still didn't stop him from _wanting_ to buy something beautiful, a thing worth to be a present for the Slytherin Ice Prince.

_Ugh, how can I think something in such way…What am I turning into?_ The boy chanted himself, he felt really stupid. He had already left the shop, having bought a book for Hermione and one about Herbology for Neville, and headed to where he had to meet up with Ron. It was a strange arrangement to give each other time to buy presents, but rather efficient.

When Harry was passing a shop, in which lots of beautiful, interesting but utterly useless thing were sold something in the shop window caught his eye. The Gryffindor grinned and entered the shop.

Those things became very popular after the Triwizard Tournament, now though it seemed like everyone had forgotten about them. Harry considered something like this a perfect present for the Slytherin.

*****

"Harry. Harry! Wake up, already." An angry voice called for him.

The aforementioned boy stirred, but did not open his eyes. The sofa he was lying on was very comfortable, and it was so warm in the room. It was so nice to have a rest after wondering in that freezing winter weather.

"Harry!" Someone punched him in the arm, not painful but certainly unpleasant. The growl was heard and then rustling of the clothes, the person obviously moved and Harry hoped whoever it was had finally decided to leave him in peace. He hummed happily and buried his head in the velvet pillow.

"Um…so nice…"

"Potter. That's the last warning."

No reaction.

"Potter!"

The Gryffindor stirred again and then stilled.

"…" Silence.

And then…

"Ouch! What are you doing!?" Harry jumped from the bed, his clothes wet and water dripping from his hair; he was also fully awake now. A smirking blonde boy stood before him with an empty vase in one hand.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked, more confused than angry.

"It was impossible to wake you up, so I…" The boy looked away, feeling slightly guilty, but he recovered quickly. "I'm bored. If you are going to stay here, at least make yourself useful."

"Ugh, you are a cruel child." The Gryffindor answered half-meaning it. Malfoy _was_ a little spoiled brat, but he had his good sides either. _Such as this…_

"Sorry." He mumbled and turned away quickly.

"So…Since you woke me up, is there anything you want to do?" Harry asked while taking his wand from the little table by the sofa and using a spell to dry himself. He had spent hours buying presents for his friends, it was a nice discovery how much of them he had in Hogwarts, then Harry just walked with Ron and Hermione around Hogsmeade since the weather was good, maybe a little bit too cold though but all in all nice. After a few hours the dark haired Gryffindor thought it would be a good idea to leave his two friends alone, hoping they'll finally do something about that stupid thing going on between them; stupid, because neither of them wanted to admit they liked the other.

That is how a few hours later he found himself nicely slumbering on the sofa in the Room of Requirement, before he was so rudely awaken.

Harry wasn't angry though.

"Well, there is nothing in particular I'd like to do…"

Or maybe he was.

"You've waken me up for nothing?" He asked, letting the irritation he felt slip into his voice.

"I was bored!" Draco snapped defensively.

"Okay…" Harry sighed, ran a hand through his messy hair and set on the mentioned sofa. "We can…I don't know, anything you want, but not chess, please. I can't play them anymore!"

"Huh, obviously. Your level of intelligence is too low for that."

Harry glared but restrained himself from cursing the boy. _How can a child sneer like that? Yes, he's a Malfoy and so…but he's just ten!_

"You know, I have a friend who _loves_ playing chess." Harry had found a nice idea how to have revenge, no matter that the Slytherin will understand all that only much later, when he'll be back to his older self. "I suppose you can get on well with him."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, what a pity professor Snape doesn't let you meet with other people." The Gryffindor smirked.

"Yeah…" The boy sighed heavily, and Harry almost regretted his choice of words, he didn't really want the boy to feel down.

"Maybe I'll introduce you later." The Gryffindor smirked.

They both sat in silence for awhile, before Draco stood up from his chair and set on the sofa, close to Harry. He leaned his head on the students shoulder carefully, which appeared to be more difficult then he thought it would since Harry was older thus higher.

"Tell me about Hogwarts," he asked in a whisper.

"Hogwarts? What do you want to know?"

"Everything. I've heard from my mother, but I want to hear what _you_ would say. I've always wanted to become a student sooner. To be able to use magic purposefully, to learn a lot of new things…"

"Don't tell me you like studying." Harry chuckled. The boy shifted so that his head was on Harry's lad and hugged a pillow to his chest.

"I like. If it's interesting."

"Oh, then I guess I can understand you. One of my friends likes studying _even_ if it's incredibly boring."

"That's strange."

"Yes, a little bit."

"So, about Hogwarts…"

"Hm…I love this place. Not only has it given me knowledge to become a fully grown wizard, it's my home because there are people who are dear to me and to whom I'm dear too. It's good…"

"I guess…"

"Oh, and I like teachers too." Harry mused aloud and after a moment of thinking he added. "At least most of them."

The boy laughed lightly.

"You don't like professor Snape, do you?"

"Well, the feeling is mutual."

"He can be nice from time to time."

"I find it hard to believe."

"No, really. He's my godfather. It was very rare, but he played with me sometimes when we were left alone…Though not rally played, he just showed me interesting spells…made little fireworks with his wand."

Harry wasn't able to see Draco's face, but judging by the boy's soft voice the Gryffindor was sure the boy was smiling. It was strange to hear all this about the potions professor, who he hated so much. Unbelievable. But the blonde was talking with so much warmth in his voice so it was hard not to feel happy for him.

They continued talking until the light from the fireplace lightened the place more brightly, indicating that it was already dark outside. Harry's quiet voice filled the room, the blonde's answers were heard rarer and it was barely a light whisper when he remarked:

"I'd like to be eleven sooner…"

After that he fell asleep.

*****

Early in the morning Blaise Zabini was awaked by loud harsh voice echoing from the walls in the empty Slytherin dormitory. When a few minutes of absolute disorientation passed he recognized it as the potion professor's voice. Snape was using a spell to call the poor Slytherin to his office.

The boy stood up and already after a half an hour he dragged himself in the room, air in which was full of smells of brewing potions.

"Good morning, sir. You called for me?" He managed to say.

"Zabini. It's good you're here."

Professor turned to him for a minute before turning his attention back to the cauldron, by the circles under his eyes even darker then always Blaise concluded that Snape didn't have any sleep at all, probably had spent all night alone with the cauldron.

"Bring Malfoy, I finally can turn him back to normal," he instructed briefly, only drop of triumph shading his cold and tired tone.

The Slytherin complied silently, hoping it would be the last day of their suffering.

When half an hour later he reached the Room of Requirement and opened the door a strange sight greeted him. It was silent inside aside from the sound of calm breathing and light snoring. On the sofa across from the extinguished fireplace two figures were seated, a large one with the head with dark messy hair thrown back resting uncomfortably on the back of the sofa, his right hand on the blonde head of the boy on his lap.

_Such a sweet scene…And so ironic. _Blaise thought wile he still stood on the threshold.

He woke them up, not at all nicely and led both, still sleepy and barely realizing where they are going, to the potions classroom.

Snape stood were the Slytherin had left him, hanging over the same cauldron.

"Potter, Malfoy." He said instead of greeting. "Good."

Harry plopped on the nearest desk, Draco stood near, Zabini sat on the chair the farthest from the Head of the Slytherin House.

The room was silent for a couple of minutes, until the professor turned to three boys with a smirk gracing his lips.

"So the potion is finished. Draco, come here."

The blonde boy looked at him warily and did not move.

"Draco." Snape repeated slowly with irritation.

The little Slytherin looked at Harry, his grey eyes so openly showing his emotions, the Gryffindor had never seen him like that. There was worry and sadness because of understanding that things were going to change when he'll take the potion. Yet again Harry thought that he was too mature for his age. He smiled reassuringly and patted the boy on the head, half expecting a huge scene for ruining his accurate hairstyle. It did not happed though. The blonde smiled too and took a few steps to the professor.

Snape rolled his eyes, then took a little vial and filled it with the potion.

"It may be bitter. Take it slow it's still hot." He warned and handed the vial to Draco.

The boy took it and drank carefully. Harry anxiously waited for results. For a seconds nothing was happening but then he cried out sharply, not in pain though just in plain surprise. He stumbled forward and Harry rushed to catch the boy but Snape forestall him. He caught the kid, but it wasn't a kid anymore, a fully grown Draco Malfoy hung unconscious in Snape's arms.

"Zabini, take him to the dorm." The professor instructed then handed the blonde to his friend and not paying attention to the students went to his office. Harry could swear he heard him murmur "Rest finally." before he disappeared behind a door.

Blaise put Draco's arm over his shoulder and tried to lead them both out, which proved to be kind of difficult since the blonde had not regained consciousness. After a moment of hesitation Harry decided to help.

They took the blonde to the stone wall in the dungeons, which used to be as a passage to the Slyhterin's common room. Blaise, too tired to care that he was revealing a secret password to a Gryffindor, showed the way to the boy's dormitory. They carefully laid the blonde on his bed and after that the other Slytherin fell on his own and not a second later snoring filled the room.

Harry hesitated for a moment looking at the figure sleeping on the nearest bed, watching him; blonde hair was sprayed on the dark pillow half-covering calm face. The sight made the Gryffindor realize that though he was more than five years older he had not changed much, it was so easy to recognize that little child in the lad before Harry.

_And what if his personality had not changed too? He is rude, but it's just a defense mostly._

"Merry Christmas," Harry whispered softly and left.

*****

It was already late evening when Draco Malfoy stirred to life. Feeling strangely tired even though he had just woken up the blonde slowly opened his eyes, blinked a few times and looked around.

_The dorm. My bed. Alone…Hm, nothing unusual. Then where is this strange feeling from?_

He carefully set on the bed; that made the blonde realize that he was fully clothed. Since he hated when his attire was wrinkled it was an uncommon thing for a blonde to sleep in…_in what?_

_These are not mine._ He thought in confusion staring at shorts mid tight length restricting his movements. That may be clothes he used to wear when he was child. Now that he thought about it Draco decided it really resembled costumes his mother bought him, even the light blue shirt, which also was too tight and clang to his torso, seeming too little for this size.

_Was there a party last night? _He wondered briefly.

_Last night…last night…Ugh, can't remember anything…_ He looked around trying to find a clue to solve the suddenly appearing mystery.

Draco stood up from the bed, felling dizzy but all in all absolutely fine; not headaches or hangovers telling he got drunk the night before.

_Then what had happened?_

He took the uncomfortable clothes off, still confused why he was wearing them and only then noticed packages wrapped in colourful paper at the end of his bed. The thought that it was too early for getting Christmas presents passed in his head when he absentmindedly glanced at the calendar near Blaise's bed.

_Twenty fifth of December…Hm…_

"What?!"

Ha gaped in shock at the enchanted calendar, there was only a little chance the thing was wrong.

_I remember the twenty second of December…It was boring…Blaise… Then Pansy suggested…She suggested…Yeah, a potion! A potion went wrong…explosion and then…Then…_

He couldn't remember what happened next. Was he knocked out for a few days? But the clothes…Some stupid joke of his fellow Slytherins? Well, it would be just like them to use his vulnerable state to have a laugh…But he had a feeling it was something different…

There was something in his mind, a thought he could not fully form. An important thing he couldn't remember, but wanted to so much…

The blonde paced a room, hoping one of his housemates would come in and give answers to his questions; but at the same time feeling a need to remember it himself, because it _was_ important. In upcoming despair he glanced at the presents again a little one wrapped in silver paper. He took it carefully; a note said it was from his mother.

_Dear Draco, _

_It's so sad you decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, but I'm happy for you nonetheless. _

_Me and your Father are having nice time at France. I know you love this country, so I am sending you this little present. It's a book. I remember you enjoyed reading French novels when being a child…_

Draco smiled when he read those words. Yes, he really liked reading, especially French romantic novels, when he was a kid…

_When I was a kid… _He frowned as a memory which definitely did not belong to his childhood flashed in his mind. He had never been at Hogwarts before he got a letter, then why did he remember wondering these dark gloomy corridors as a child?

_And it was at night…I got lost…and then…then…_

_Potter!_

The images from the previous days flooded his mind; he swayed and flopped at the nearest bed, the letter falling from his trembling hands. It was confusing, disturbing…Potter being so _nice_, so_ kind_, so _caring_.

_And I… I liked him…and I still do…but…_

Contradicting thoughts clashed in his mind, as he sat on the bed and more memories came to him: how he ran into Potter in the hallway at night, the snow fight, returning to Snape and their talk. It was just a mare day ago, but everything seemed so different…

_Maybe, just maybe, it won't be over. What if he'll be as nice to me today like he was yesterday? I wish…_

He stood up abruptly, not letting his thoughts go that dangerous way. It would be stupid to rise up his hopes only to get them crashed few hours later. Draco's attention caught the presents again, so he decided it would be the best thing to distract himself.

He lifted his mother's letter from the floor but did not bother to continue reading, instead he took another package from the pile at the end of his bed. It was wrapped in deep green paper with silver bow. _So Slytherin…_ Draco examined it with a smile, before unwrapping carefully, finding a box, colored the same way. The blonde lifted the lid slowly.

"What?" He gaped at the thing inside in awe.

There, lying on the emerald green cloth was sleeping a beautiful creature. Not just any creature. It was a dragon. Enticing black skin, flaming darker and lighter shades of blue when the light of candles fell on it, with silver spikes decorating its spine. It resembled those little dragons that were given to the participants of the Triwizard Tournament. Not alive but so living and breathing.

_A perfect present._

The Slytherin put the box on his bed and set near it cross-legged. He couldn't take his eyes away from the little dragon and a smile wasn't leaving his face.

_Now, who is the winner of the annual contest 'Get the Slytherin Ice Prince better present'…_ He reached for the box again in a search for any note. There was one. A little card with simple black writing, messy though. The blonde stared in astonishment at the signature.

_I thought it's a fitting present for an Angry Little Dragon. Merry Christmas._

_Harry Potter_

The smile gracing Draco's face grew wider than possible as he couldn't hold inside the excitement he was feeling.

_So even if I'm not a child any longer it still doesn't mean an end to our relationship._

"It's good. I guess." And he laughed out loud as the little dragon sprawled its wings awkwardly and carefully swept them a few times testing its strength before lifting in the air and flopping on the nearest bed rather ungracefully. The dragon coughed emitting fire and setting Blaise's favourite shirt lying on the bed aflame.

_I already adore the thing. I need to remember to thank Potter…Harry for it._

_

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope you liked it:)

And please, leave a review, I need to know what things you liked and what not, so that I'll be able to improve my writing skills.


End file.
